High Above The Lights Of Vegas
by Jen128
Summary: Logan takes Rory to Vegas for a very special proposal. Sophie Oneshot. R


**High Above The Lights Of Vegas**

Logan smiled happily to himself as he looked into Rory's sparkling blue eyes. She seemed like a little girl on Christmas Eve as she stood next to him on the Las Vegas Strip and watched the Fountains at the Bellagio Hotel. It had become dark a while ago and Logan could see that the magic of the sparkling city had already captured Rory. He almost sighed relieved because of this. In the beginning he hadn't been sure if taking Rory to Las Vegas had been the right decision regarding the disputable reputation of the city. But when he looked into her shining blue eyes that observed the dance of the fountains to Elton John's "Your Song" carefully, he knew he had made the right decision.

He happily put his arm around her and she rested her head against his shoulder as the last notes of the song faded away. For a while they just stood there and watched the water and the Bellagio Hotel until she eventually turned to Logan.

"Wow!" was all she could say in this very moment.

"So you liked it?" Logan asked with a bright grin even though he could read the answer to this question in her eyes.

"It was great! I mean, rationally it is just water, light and music, but together it adds up to some kind of magic. Thanks for bringing me here!"

"Glad you like it, Ace!" he whispered and kissed her softly. All the people who had also watched the show continued their way up or down the Strip and the sidewalk was totally crowded, but Rory and Logan didn't even notice. They where completely lost in their own little world where nothing existed but the two of them and their kiss. "And the evening is far from being over." Logan whispered after they had ended the kiss.

"There is more?" Rory asked and looked at him in surprise.

Logan smiled. He loved to see Rory's reaction when she was expecting a surprise. He could se her curiosity and impatience in her eyes. He took her hand and started walking towards Stratosphere Tower. They passed the Forum Shops of Caesar's Palace, the volcano of the Mirage and the pirate ship in front of the Treasure Island. They walked next to each other in silence but just as the Circus Circus came in sight Rory stopped walking and looked at Logan.

"Do you want to walk all the way back to New York City or what do you plan. You know I don't walk!" Rory asked and caused Logan to smile.

Yes, he knew Rory usually didn't walk. But he had to bridge a time gap if his plan should work properly. "I do know, Ace! But it's worth it, I promise!" he answered mysteriously.

"I hope so. For your sake!" Rory gave back and locked at him in mocked anger. "And you're not going to tell me what you are planning?"

"Who says I'm planning anything?" Logan asked innocently. Rory just laughed and they continued to walk along the strip.

About half an hour later they arrived at the Stratosphere Hotel and Logan crossed the Casino and walked past the Buffet directly to the elevators that brought visitors up to the top of the tower. Rory stopped and looked around for a second, which gave Logan time to look questioning at the liftboy, who nodded confirmative. Logan turned back to Rory.

"You ready?" he asked and pointed towards the elevator. Rory took his hand and followed him.

When they reached the top they went to the observation deck. Logan put his hand on the small of her back and guided her to the point from where you could see the whole Strip.

They stood at the top of the tower looking down at the colourful and sparkling city. For Rory, who had never been to Las Vegas before this view was just overwhelming. She couldn't think of anything to say, so she just smiled at Logan and gave him a soft and gentle kiss.

"That means you like it, I guess?" He asked with a bright smirk after she had turned back to the city with a smile on her face.

"I like it? Logan, I absolutely love it!" she answered and felt a wave of pure happiness inside of her. It was like her heart was jumping because it was so full of joy. They stood there for a while and after Rory had soaked up every detail of the city she realized that something seemed to be out of place here.

"Logan?" she whispered. "Where are the people?"

He looked at her with a knowing smile but pretended to have no idea what she was talking about. "People?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, you know, all the people. Screaming teenagers inside big shot and all the other rides, parents with their children who look at the city as on Christmas day with stuffed animals they won at the Circus Circus Arcades, gamblers at the slot machines who forgot the time completely. Where are all those people?"

When she looked at his happy face a thought hit her mind. But he couldn't have done that, no matter who he was. Or could he?

"They are down there, I guess!" he answered while he pointed to the city.

"You mean, no one else is up here except for…" she couldn't follow her thought through to conclusion. This was just so unbelievable. After everything she had seen and experienced in the last few days here with him, having Stratosphere Tower completely for himself and his girlfriend still seemed like "Mission impossible", even for him. But here they were, all alone, three hundred meters above the lights of Las Vegas.

"You and me!" he finished her sentence. "Oh, and the lady behind the counter at Starbucks because I knew you would kill me if I would take you up here and make you walking by a Starbucks without being able to have a large coffee."

She looked at him in disbelieve though she knew he wasn't joking. He really had done all that for her. Logan Huntzberger, the worst playboy she had ever met in all her life just made the most incredible and romantic experience true. Even if she could have thought of something to say she wouldn't have been able to speak it out loud. So she just turned to him gave him a bright smile and kissed him passionately.

"So again I guess that means 'thank you, Logan'!" he said, still holding her in his arms.

"No!" she whispered. "That means 'I love you, Master and Commander'!"

Logan smiled at her and kissed her again and his kiss was even more intense than hers before. When they pulled away from each other, still breathing heavily, Logan ended the embrace and got on down on his knees, leaving Rory totally surprised.

He looked into her surprised and watched as she slowly understood what he was doing. He started to talk with a smile on his face: "Ace, I never thought I would meet a woman like you one day. I was always sure that true love that lasts a lifetime doesn't exist. You showed me how wrong I was. I love you, Rory Gilmore! Will you marry me?"

With this he pulled a small box out of his pocket and opened it, revealing a silver ring with one single sparkling diamond.

Rorys eyes went from Logans hazelbrown eyes to the sparkling ring, compared to which even the millions of lights of Las Vegas seemed to fade. She felt like in a dream. Logan had really proposed to her. She had never even dared to dream of being so happy one day as she was in this very moment.

"Yes!" At first all she could get out was a whisper because she was so overwhelmed. Then she reapeated loudly: "Yes! Yes! I love you so much, Logan!"

Logan's smile got even brighter when he put the ring at her finger, stood up and put his arms around her. "You make me the happiest man on earth, Ace!" he whispered before he kissed her tenderly.

Rory lost herself completely in his kiss and already knew in this very moment that she would even tell her grandchildren the story of this perfect proposal high above the lights of Vegas!


End file.
